a boy alone
by Dbzlover305
Summary: Gohan is an angry teen when he is left with his little brother Goten. His mother left to join Goku in Otherworld and he has no one to turn to. Goten lives with Bulma while Gohan is on the streets. Will a certain black haired girl change him? With the help of Goten, Videl will try to change our cold hearted saiyan. Will she succeed? read and find out. My 1st story. R&R no flames plz


"speech"  
'thoughts'  
Bond

*this is an alternate version of the story where Chi-Chi dies while giving birth to Goten.*

4 DAYS AFTER THE CELL GAMES (Capsule Corp.)

It was a sad atmosphere. The funeral for Son Goku was about to begin. The Z-fighters all gathered in the back garden of the residence dome of Capsule Corporation. Bulma walks up to the pulpit, wearing a black knee-length dress and makeup staining her face from crying.

"I was 16 when I first met Goku. He thought I was a was a witch trying to steal his food", she said. "Since that day, he and I have been through many great adventures. some of you may remember things such as the Red Ribbon Army, Emperor Pilaf, and King Piccolo." Bulma wiped her eyes and continued. "He was a gentle, happy, and stupid guy who people couldn't help but like like. Goku, I'll miss you buddy." And with that she walked off the stage.

Krillin went next, then Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien, Chaouzu, and even. Finally one of the few people who had stayed silent the whole time stood up. Chi-Chi too the stage.

"Thank you all for showing up and paying respects to my dear husband", She said holding together as best she could. " I know he loved each and everyone one of you and I know he wishes he could be here now."

"That's bullshit", said a quiet voice filled with malice.

Everyone stopped and looked at the person who had the gall to speak of the dead hero in such a profane manner. Most mouths dropped, even Vegeta's, when they saw who the person was.

Sitting there, with his eyes filled with pain and rage, was the one and only: Son Gohan.  
Chi-Chi walked angrily up to her 11 year old son and slapped him in the face with all the strength he could muster. She began to rant with venom dripping in her voice.  
"You are NOT to speak of your father like that. He DIED saving you and you repay his sacrifice with this?" She slapped Gohan again. " I'm ashamed of your actions, Gohan. Now apologize!"

Gohan looked at her with rage and spoke, his voice icy."I'm sorry for speaking my mind. I'm sorry for the rage. I'm sorry that I thought I could be honest with you all." And with that, he sat down and stayed silent for the rest of the funeral. An hour later, Chi-Chi and Gohan drove home.

9 MONTHS LATER

"Gohan lunch is ready!" called a 9 month pregnant Chi-Chi from the door. Gohan groaned, doing a flip to get up from his 15000th pushup. he was 12 now, almost 13 years old. he had grown and gained more weight, mostly walked calmly back to his house, grateful that lunch was ready. as he neared the door he heard a scream. he ran at super speed, knocked down the door, and his eyes widened. his mother was lying on the floor groaning in pain and holding her stomach.

"MOM! WHATS WRONG?!" Gohan screamed as he ran to his mother searching frantically for a wound but finding nothing.

"Gohan, get...me...to...Bulma's...HURRY!" she doubled over as she had another contraction she moaned "The baby's...coming..." she could speak no further. Gohan took immediate action, blowing a hole in the roof, picking up his mother and flying as fast as he could to capsule corp; he turned super saiyan and then a super saiyan 2. he thn got to capsule corp. in a few seconds. he typed in the codes at a speed that only a saiyan could manage. the door flew open and he ran in.

"Bulma!", he shouted "BULMA!" The blue haired woman came racing in.

"What's wrong Gohan"? she asked in a panicked tone, "are you alright?"

I'm fine, but Mom's having the baby now!" Bulma looked behind Gohan and saw Chi-Chi groaning behind him, clutching her very pregnant stomach. Bulma's jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed while helping Gohan move Chi-Chi into the dome. "Follow me, The medical wing was fused with the residence wing 3 months ago when Vegeta came in here with half his bones broken, a punctured lung, and internal bleeding." She grumbled about how stupid Vegeta was for another 15 seconds then said " Here we are!"

They quickly laid Chi-Chi down on a bed as a few medical bots came inline and flew over. For the next hour the halls of Capsule Corporation were filled with screams and moans of the Son woman, until they heard the soft crying of a baby. Gohan gasped softly as he recognized the hair. It was an exact replica of his father, Son Goku. Suddenly his mother chi began to drain. "Gohan..." her eyes were half open and she was fading fast. she was down t half power and dropping. "Your brother's name... is Goten... looks like I'm off to see Goku... I love you both very m..." at that point the heart rate went flat. the machine didn't lie. her ki was gone.

As the bots were tending to Goten, Gohan flew to where the Cell games were held. He powered up to super saiyan 2 immediately and screamed, letting out all the rage,pain,regret, and hopelessness he felt over the last 8 months. He felt something inside him snap and, if it were even possible, he screamed louder, accessing a subconscious power that he didn't know he had inside. He felt nothing but pain as tears leaked out from his tightly shut eyes. He clenched his fists tightly and let everything he had out of him and channeled into the already large amount of ki he was storing up. He screamed furiously and his short hair became longer and longer until a flash of light and there he stood. A super saiyan 3.

"This is for you mother. I will take care of Goten, raise him, and protect him from harm, as my own father failed to do. This is my promise."

**Please don't judge guys, this my first chapter of my first story. **

**please review. negative criticism and suggestions for improvement are welcomed but please, no flames.**


End file.
